thehawkyawardsfandomcom-20200216-history
F.A.Q
F.A.Q. This section is provided to answer your questions. Most of your questions, and the answers to them should be listed below. If the question you have isn't listed below, go to my Talk Page and ask it. It helps me help others when you ask questions that aren't listed, because I can post the Q&A below, in case someone else has the same question down the road. Don't feel dumb when you have a question, I welcome it, and I promise I or another common user will answer it ASAP. Common Questions How often can someone be nominated? *A user can be nominated every month, unless that user has a block on the wiki, or has had three strikes against them on the Awards. Even though capable users are able to be nominated every month, a user cannot be nominated for a category that the user won an award for the month before. The user would still be able to be nominated for any other category. In other words, a user can win an award for a category, but will not be able to be nominated for that category the next month. However, the user can be nominated for the questioned category after the month after his winning. Can I support more than one person a ceremony? *YES! Of course you can! Why wouldn't you be able to? You can support as many nominations as you want, no matter who they're for. The only thing you can't do is support the same nomination more than once. If I support someone in a certain category, can I support another person in that same category? *Absolutely. It's understandable that you have many friends, and don't you think it would be unfair to you to make you pick and choose. So go ahead, please. Like I said though, you can't support the same nomination more than once. Can I nominate more than just one person? *Sure! You can nominate however many people you want in all the categories, but when a category gets filled up with 3''' nominations, the category is closed, and any nominations to that category wont count. So if a category isn't full, go ahead and nominate all you want. Hawky Strike Questions '''What is a Hawky strike? *A Hawky strike, is something that is noted when a user is caught breaking one of the rules that result in him/her getting one. Once a user has three strikes against them, that user will be ineligible to be nominated for a period of six award ceremonies. A Hawky strike does not go away. Once you have one, that's it, it's there. After the six ceremony ineligibility period, all three Hawky strikes will be removed, and the user gets a clean slate. How does the ineligibility period work? *If a user is sentenced an ineligibility period, that user will be unable to be nominated for a period of six award ceremonies, or six months. After a user is done with his/her ineligibility period, his/her Hawky strikes are removed, and has a clean slate. If a user is placed on a second ineligibility period, this shows that the user hasn't learned their lesson. The second ineligibility period will be a length of eight award ceremonies, or eight months. If a user is incompetent enough to be placed on a third ineligibility period, his/her sentence will be a period of twelve award ceremonies, or twelve months, or one year. Nomination Denial Request Questions Can someone really get a nomination removed? *Yes. By someone submitting a Nomination Denial Request with good reasoning, a nomination can be removed. Anonymous Users cannot request the denial of a nomination, so no worries there. Why do I need to provide the three required links when I submit a Nomination Denial Request? *When you are submitting a Nomination Denial Request, it's a big slap in the face to whomever the nomination is for. You need to provide your User Name, a link back to your Talk Page, AND your signature. Your User Name is required so that I know who is requesting the denial. A link to your Talk Page is required so I have easy access to it, by one click. Your signature is required for the formality of the Denial Request. It would be the same as signing your real signature on a formal document. Just do it and don't complain, or your request of denial will be denied.